


Why cock when cucumber

by feralflynn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boxers, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Cooking, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moaning, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralflynn/pseuds/feralflynn
Summary: Dream visits George in the kitchen and they have a bit of fun with the cucumber.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Why cock when cucumber

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: feralflynn  
> discord made me write this

Dream walks down the stairs, looking around the house for George. He checks each door as he passes through the hallway. No sign of the small boy anywhere. Livingroom, empty. Dining room, also empty. He stops at the kitchen, finally succeeding with his mission.

"George!" He jumps slightly where he was standing by the kitchen counter, cooking up some food. "What are you making?"

"Just a salad." Dream nods and moves closer, wrapping his arms around George and resting them infront of the boy's stomach. His back leans into George's small figure, watching him slice tomatoes over his shoulder.

"I'm almost done. Just have to finish chopping the tomatoes and then a cucumber." Dream looks at the remaining vegetables on the counter. For some unknown reason, his horny side suddenly kicks in.

Dream leans in closer to George's ear, breathlessly whispering out. "Hurry up George, I have something to show you." George freezes. Dream knew what effect his hushed tone had on the embarassed boy.

"W-what is it?" George drops the knife next to the cutting board, and turns around so he's facing the taller of the two. He looks at Dream, admiring how effortlessly his hair falls across his forehead and slightly covers his eyes.

Dream quickly leans down, pushing George further into the counter. He smashes his lips into the ones belonging to the boy below him, connecting them in a hungry and lustful kiss. They pull apart briefly to breathe, but it doesn't last long as Dream collides back into him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and earning a beautiful moan.

They seperate slightly, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Hold back on the moans, you know how they get me." George's face reddens, and he looks up at Dream with want, greed in his eyes.

Dream can feel the discomfort growing in his pants, and he groans when George tries to push himself closer for another kiss. George gasps when he's suddenly lifted onto the empty space on the counter. Their eyes meet again, desperate for their sexual desires to be met.

Dream smirks and snakes his hand towards George's crotch, unzipping his pants and slowly palming him through the material of his boxers. "Dream... Stop teasing-" The muffled moan is enough to make the taller boy slide his own jeans off and help George remove the remainder of his restricting clothing.

Dream grips onto George's thighs, spreading them slightly to give him better access to the hole, which was still sore from their last experiences. He looks around quickly to make sure there isn't anything dangerous near them considering they're in a kitchen with many sharp tools. His eyes lock onto the cucumber which is innocently sitting next to the cutting board. "George..."

"Yes?" He picks up the green vegetable, lifting it in front of George's face. George gulps loudly, looking between the cucumber and Dream. "What..?"

"Let's have some fun with this." Dream holds the organic vegetable in front of George's mouth, slipping it in slowly as if it were a dick. "Cover it." George nods and starts lathering it in his saliva. Moments later, Dream pulls it out and takes the cucumber down to George's entrance. "You okay with this?" (mm consent me gusta)

George nods, holding back a terrified breath. It was certainly longer and had a much greater girth than anything he'd taken before. Even compared to Dream's cock, it was big. George gasps when he feels the smooth surface sliding into him. No prep, and he winces in pain.

Dream waits for George to adjust, and once the boy below him is ready, he starts slowly moving the item in his hand in and out of George's hole. George pants, biting back a moan and staring up at Dream with lidded eyes. "You like that, don't you, my slut?" Dream wanted to fuck him, to feel pleasure too, but he'd get it another way.

"Yes- Daddy.." George breathes out between loud pants. Dream watches and admires the gorgeous expression on George's face, his eyes rolling back and head tilting up as his prostate is being roughly hit with each thrust of the cucumber. Dream lowers his head, his lips meeting one of George's hard nipples. He continues to thrust the cucumber in and out of George, listening to his moans and grunts as he starts sucking the boy's nipple.

George's back arches, his head hitting the cupboard hanging from the wall behind him. His cum shoots out alongside his pleasurable orgasm. The cucumber is pulled out, and layed back down onto the counter. George pants, and Dream gently caresses his inner thigh. "My turn."

Before George can have another moment to rest, Dream pulls him off the counter and onto his knees, the brunette's face centimeters away from the tallers crotch. George reaches up, slipping down Dream's boxers and letting the erection fly into his face. Soon, Dream's throbbing cock is travelling to heaven as George's warm mouth wraps around it, bobbing and sucking in a beautiful yet rough manner. He feels himself getting close to his climax, releasing inside the boy's mouth moments after.


End file.
